NigtWalkers
by EternalDemoness
Summary: He's been alive almost 400 years. He has moved to Japan with a close buddy from the past. He was wronged at a tender age. He seeks revenge. His future is still unclear. Who knows who he'll meet. Or who he'll kill
1. Catching up with the times

Hey all whatsa happening? Most of you know me already so. Nothing much on my part came to drop you all a new story. You know the rules he ain't mine alright. Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blood stained his hands and face as he ran from the village in panic. 'What happend I didn't mean too it just happend... oh god what have I done!' he thought to himself. Voices from behind him gave him more reason to run. "There! That's him! That's the Demon! He killed my little girl!" yelled a man pointing at him.  
  
His silver hair flew behind him as he ran into a black alley way. 'Oh no a dead end,' his mind screamed. He was backed up against a wall with more then twenty men with torches and picks ready to kill him. "Any last words demon!" yelled a dark haired man. The teenager looked on frightend beyond belief this wasn't happening he wasn't supposed to die like this.  
  
'I'm glade I listened to father all those time to stay in the castle and never come out I never knew it would be like this,' he thought to himself. All of a sudden a dark and booming voice interupted him thoughts. "He doesn't have anything to say but I do," said the dark figure. "And that is!" yelled another man. "This DIE!" The silver haired teenager closed his eyes and sank to his knees, just begging for this to be a dream.  
  
He all of a sudden felt a cold hand on his shoulder and looked up into to see bodies everywhere but no blood and held in the hands of the dark hair man who saved him, was a man unconscious. "Here Inuyasha drink, it appears as if you have yet to drink for many days," said the man. "Thank you but who are you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I am Ryu a wondering soul," said the man. "I am..." said Inuyasha before getting cut off. "Yes Yes I know who you are, you are the son of the late Lord Dytetsou's and Mistress Hitomi. My condolences for your parents," said Ryu bowing. "Thank you Ryu but why did you help me?Especially me being a half breed?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's just say your parents are old friends of mine and they told me to take care of their youngest son who would need my help once they passed," said Ryu. "I appreciate it but how am I going to live the life of a vampire if don't have a place to stay since that bastard Onigumo burned my house down and killed all my relatives?" asked Inuyasha drawing his claws into his skin.  
  
"Don't worry young one as we speak a new wardrobe and boat is going to take off with you and me in it," said Ryu. "I don't want to leave until I kill Onigumo," growled Inuyasha with a hint of red in his eyes. "Yes we will kill Onigumo but you are to weak and you must learn how to battle a werewolf as powerful as that," said Ryu. "You don't get it I want him dead," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Drink your fill of this man and we shall talk on our way to the Americas from there we are to live in a house your parents bought many moons ago," said Ryu. Inuyasha dug his teeth in the mans neck and left his body there knowing that their bodies would soon dissapear without a trace.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha and Ryu started a new life together in what is now the United States but after being found out in the late 1800s Inuyasha and Ryu left to Japan to see what they could find. They ended up living in a castle that a old shogun warlord left, they then later moved to a mansion. After the Monarchy of Japan fell to the United States and a democracy was set up Japan turned into a peaceful place and that is where we find them in the year 2003.  
  
Inuyasha had learned alot while living his 400 years, like how to walk in the sunlight, how to hypnotize his victims, and many other cool things. Every now and then he would go back to school and pose as a high school student and learn new things that he didnt' know. And that's where we find him in a high school called Four Souls High School, as Ryu poses as his wealthy uncle who is a ruthless buisness man.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha strutted down the hallway wearing all black with his leather trench coat and sunglasses grinning. He was hot and he knew it and he knew he was going to get whatever he wanted cause he was Inuyasha Arakawa. He's said to be descended from a long line of Arakawa's who's first name was always Inuyasha, but hey he was the still the same demon who everyone talked about.  
  
He turned a corner and passed some more locker.."Damn these's schools are getting bigger everyday," said Inuyasha to himself. He looked at a door that had the number 142. "Yup this here's my first class better get going or the teacher my get mad," he smirked to himself. 'Like I would care anyways' he thought to himself. Opening the door he handed the teacher Mrs. Shimoji his schedual.  
  
"Can I have your attention class...'no students paying attention' Can I please have you attention! 'Still nothing.' "GOD DAMIT WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" yelled the teacher............"Good now that you have all shut your mouths we have a new student and his name is Inuyasha Arakawa," said the teacher. And the whole class broke out with buzing and gossip you could hear "Is that really the.. Inuyasha Arakawa the richest teenager in the country!" sqeaked a girl.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and looked around the room noticing how stupid everyone was acting towards him being there. He could care less what they thought of him they wouldn't catch his attention. 'But wait who is this?' he asked himself. One person caught his attention fast a silky black haired girl who wore all black and a trench coat that hung just like his but if possible a little longer. She had normal blue eyes and was staring out into space.  
  
The teacher tried aimlessly to get the students to listen to her but to her dismay no one even glanced at her. So she did the only thing she could think of she slammed her stapler on the desk and shut everyone up causing them to look at her with fright. Inuyasha noticed the girl still stared out the window and didn't even jump at the teacher's antics.  
  
"Inuyasha take a seat where ever you like just not in Mrs. Higurashi's border," said Mrs. Shimoji. Inuyasha took his scheadual and sat next to the girl who looked out the window. The teacher didn't even bother glancing at Kagome too scared to anyways as Inuyasha took notice. In fact most of the whole class sat away from her and gasped as Inuyahsa sat in the chair right next to her.  
  
The black haired girl didn't do anything but glare at him and then went back to staring at the sky in the window. The teacher started a lesson but it was something Inuyasha already knew. 'Was this girl a Vampire is that why she is dressed like him?' 'No she couldn't be he would have known it the minute he walked into the room, but something was off about her.'  
  
Unknown to him he watched her closely and she didn't even move. About 30 minutes had passed and that's when he did the stupidest thing he could ever do in his life. Inuyasha reached over and tapped the girl on her back in a quick and swift motion he was on his back staring at the ceiling with a glaring girl on top of him about to punch him.  
  
"How the hell did you do that Wench!" yelled Inuyasha. "Don't ever touch me again you hear that!" growled the Higurashi girl. The whole class if possible scooted farther away as did the teacher. "Wench all I did was tap you on the back to get your attention," growled Inuyasha up on his feet and glaring into her storming blue eyes. It was as if they had changed a different color blue.  
  
"My name isn't Wench got it! Its Kagome! Get it right before I pound it into your empty skull," growled the girl again. Inuyasha growled back and it was a all out glaring and growling contest. The bell rung and the class and the teacher ran out of the class room trying to get out as fast as possible. "I don't have time for this," growled Kagome walking out of the class room as her coat swished back and forth while two amber eyes followed her ofcourse she couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and walked out of the class room grumbling about psycho bitches in the school. He walked to his next class and low and behold hell, that Kagome girl was in this class to. He glared at her and sat down next to her just to piss her off. The class started and Inuyasha started to think about this creature near him. 'What is up with her, she's definitly not a vamp like me but she's fast as hell and strong enough to throw me down..and what the hell is up with that growl it sounded animalistic' he thought to himself.  
  
'Good god now this bitch aint going to get out of my head until I figure what the hell is her problem she smells human but not quite.' Inuyasha broke his pencil causing everyone to look at him. "What the hell do you want just listen to the damn teacher," growled Inuyasha. A guy with black hair who also wore a similar black trench like Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha turned and glared. "What do you want," growled Inuyasha. "What is your problem with my friend," growled the guy. A girl infront of the guy pestering him turned around too, and glare at him. "Shit what the hell did I do," said Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at the two. "You bother our friend Kagome that's why you bastard," growled the girl infront of the other guy.  
  
The guy and the girl growled meanceling at Inuyasha and he could have sworn their eyes glared red also. "MIROKU SANGO! LEAVE THE PRICK ALONE," Growled Kagome dangerously. They back off but glared at Inuyasha. "Feh you don't need to come to my rescue wench," growled Inuyasha. "That's it god damit!" Growled Kagome lunging at him.  
  
All the class ran out of the room except for Sango, Miroku, as well as the two brawling people. Kagome had him down in a second bashing his head into the ground. "Get it! 'bash!' Through 'bash' your 'bash' Thick skull 'bash bash'. Kagome stopped bashing his head into the ground. "My name is Kagome not wench!" growled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha smirk twisted her around and had her on the ground, both panting. Sango and Miroku watched the two fight and noticed their friend on the ground with the silver haired teenager pinning her. Kagome used her legs and pushed Inuyasha off the floor and that's when his glasses fell.  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped and Kagome just smirked. "No wonder," said Kagome. "No wonder what?" asked Inuyasha smirking back. "That would explain why I have so little patience for you," smiled Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about," Growled Inuyasha not liking how he didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "Well embicile your a Vampire," said Kagome.  
  
"And so what the hell does that have to do with it, and if its any constalation I'm no a full breed," growled Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku growled at Inuyasha. "Nothing its nothing here let me help you up," said Kagome offering her hand to him. Sango and Miroku stopped growling and looked shocked at their friend. Inuyasha took her hand and smiled some how he liked this girl she was going to be fun to be around with.  
  
He pulled a new pair of sunglasses out and put them on. "So now that you know what I am what are you?" asked Inuyasha. "Its not like you guys are werewolves I would have sensed you a long time from now," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha looked back and his eye's widened beneath his glasses. "No but how can you hide it that way?" asked Inuyasha. "Easily its cause were not technically werewolves," said Kagome now with Sango and Miroku behind her looking like body guards. Inuyasha growled and glared at them. "Don't hate us just cause we're not human or vampire Inuyasha we are not like werewolves as you know them we are not against vamps we're half breeds," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha mentaly relaxed and then smiled. "Don't worry I don't hate you guys alright no hard feelings "Yeah you can join the half breed club with us," said Miroku cheerily putting his hand on Sango's but. "Pervert!" yelled Sango bashing Miroku over the head. "What does he mean half breed club? asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We're all half breeds alright," snapped Sango on the defensive. "What Sango means is that we're half werewolf and half vampire," said Kagome looking at Inuyasha. "Kagome!" growled Sango. "Don't worry Sango for some reason I trust him and that all that matters," said Kagome walking up to Inuyasha and shaking his hand. "So want to join?" asked Kagome. "Sure I'd love to," said Inuyasha shaking her hand back.  
  
"Well since all that's clear how about we ditch the rest of this boring school and go some place fun," said Inuyasha. "Sounds good to me where to Inu?" asked Kagome. "Oh how about we go to Peters," said Sango. "Peters? asked Inuyasha. "Its a pizza place from the America's called Peter Pipers they have good pizza ohhh and bread sticks and the games are awsome," said Kagome lossing that bad ass girl attitude and jumping up and down.  
  
"Hahaha alright let's go then...but what about Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. "Don't worry about that pervert he'll be alright he just wants one of us to see if he's alright so he can have sympathy....."and to grop them" grumbled Sango quietly that Inuyasha didn't hear. Inuyasha bent down and tapped Miroku on the chest. 'Grope' Grope' "What the fuck!" yelled Inuyasha kicking Miroku in the head.  
  
"Fucking perverted asshole touch my ass! Grrr I'm going to rip you to shreds," growled Inuyasha. Miroku jumped up and hid behind Sango. "I didn't mean to honestly I thought you were my vixen Sango," quivered Miroku. Inuyasha stalked up to him about to pounce, but was stopped by Kagome's hand who held him back. "Inuyasha get over it, it was a mistake he didn't mean to even though it was hilarious hahahhahahaha," said Kagome busting out laughing.  
  
"Oh you think me getting groped by Miroku is funny how about I grope you see how funny that is," growled Inuyasha. Kagome stopped laughing and stared at him. "You wouldn't dare," said Kagome. "I would undoubtly would," grinned Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stared at the two. "Do you think they notice that their flirting with eachother?" asked Sango. "No but I'm hungry let's break it up," whined Miroku grabbing Sango's ass once more.  
  
"Pervert 'Smash'. He love birds let's go we're starved," said Sango dragging Miroku behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha immediatly stopped bickering and blushed. (Can the dead blush?) "Yeah your right let's go," said Inuyasha. Sango was half way down the hall when she called out to them again. "Hello you still coming?!" she half yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to her. "Hey what happend to the class?" asked Inuyasha walking down the hall. "They left but if you look behind us you'll see that they're slowly sneaking their way back to class," said Miroku getting off the floor.  
  
Sure enough Inuyasha looked back and saw the class slenk back into the class room. "hahaha they that afraid of you Kag," asked Inuyasha. "Yeah I guess so but let's pick up pace I'm hungry," said Kagome. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey wow what do you think? Cool huh I think so, it was something I got an itch to do but I better go see yah! 5 review I update.  
  
~EternalDemoness~ 


	2. game wars

Hehe funny thing I was so bored I decided to write another chapter. It occured to me these are some of the longest chapters I have ever written. So on with the show.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
They we're half way to the parking lot when Sango asked a very important question. "Hey what is Inuyasha going to eat?" "Yeah that is a good question," said Miroku. "Don't worry about it Peters is actually owned by vampires here so they serve blood if you ask for it or whatever," said Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me that!" growled Sango.  
  
"You never asked," said Kagome shrugging walking to her bike. "Wait a moment how is Inuyasha getting there?" asked Miroku. "Oh yeah hey did you drive over here or did you get a ride from your limo?" asked Kagome. "Actually I got a ride from my limo today I was to lazy drive myself and I like to make a big scene what can I say," said Inuyasha. "Well he ain't going to ride with me," said Sango. "Not me either," said Miroku crossing his arms. "Duh I wouldn't ask you two anyways," said Kagome.  
  
"Then how is he going to get there you never let anyone but yourself on demon," said Sango. "Inuyasha get on," said Kagome putting on some sunglasses and sitting on her bike. Sango and Miroku's jaw dropped. Inuyasha smirked and got on behind her. "Pick your jaw's off the ground let's go," said Kagome emotionessly reving her engine and speeding away. Miroku and Sango scrambled to their black bikes and tried to catch up with Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and grinned.  
  
"So Inuyasha what brings you to my high school?" asked Kagome weaving in and out of traffic on the freeway. "Nothing just wanted back in school to learn some more things," said Inuyasha. Kagome tried hard not to think of his arms around her waist but it was too hard. "Cool hey isn't your uncle Ryu Arakawa?" asked Kagome. "Yeah well sorta he's not really related to me at all just a good friend of my parents," said Inuyasha as he watched the blurs of cars go by.  
  
"Well why are you with him and not your parent then?" asked Kagome. "They're dead they died 400 years ago when I was eighteen," said Inuyasha with a hint of malice. "Sorry I didn't mean too...wait then that must mean your like 418 or something like that!" said Kagome almost hitting a car from behind but pulled under a semi and went around it.  
  
"Shit that was close," growled Kagome. "Yeah well what can I say," said Inuyasha. "So if your so old why are you still with Ryu?" asked Kagome. "What a curious bitch you are aren't you," said Inuyasha. "It runs in my blood," smirked Kagome narrowly missing an old lady driving. "Damn speed demon," said Inuyasha chuckling.  
  
"So are you going to tell me?" asked Kagome. "Yeah I stay with him because we've been together for so long," said Inuyasha. "No way your gay?!" asked Kagome surprised. "NOOOOOO HELL NO!" Growled Inuyasha. "I am so totally not gay want a demonstration?" asked Inuyasha playfully growling why one of his hands sliped down to Kagome's thigh.  
  
"Inuyasha keep your hands where they belong if you know what's good for you," growled Kagome taking the off ramp. "I think they belong a little lower if you ask me," said Inuyasha seductively. They were airborn after they hit the ramp and zoomed pass a red light causing Inuyasha to wrap his arms around Kagome again. "There be a nice boy Inu and keep your paws right there for now," said Kagome blushing.  
  
They came to a screaching stop infront of a pizza place that was painted black. "Cool place," said Inuyasha still having his hands resting on Kagome's waist. Sango and Miroku parked behind them and walked up to them. "Hey you two are you going to come along or do we have to pull you apart," grinned Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly let go of Kagome and got off the bike. They all walked into the pizza place and sat down the walls and the seats and tables were all black. "This is my kind of place," said Inuyasha. They took a seat in the back, Miroku next to Sango, Kagome across from them and next to Inuyasha. A girl dressed in black came up to them eyeing Inuyasha over. Kagome cleared her throat and the girl looked back at her annoyed.  
  
"I'd like a large meat pizza make the meat rare, extra cheeze, some bread sticks, two glasses of blood...Miroku Sango what would you like to drink?" asked Kagome. "I'll have a glass of blood," said Sango. "I'll have a glass of Dr.Pepper," said Miroku. "Ok there you have it now off with you before I rip you to shreds," growled Kagome. Sango raised an eye brow. "Kagome what's with the behavior?" asked Sango. "Nothing just edge for some reason," said Kagome.  
  
"Its sexual fustration," grinned Miroku. Kagome glared at him and Sango hit him upside the head. "So Inuyasha what are you doing later tonight?" asked Miroku. "I don't know go home I guess," said Inuyasha. "Sounds boring why don't you come with us to club Decal," said Miroku. "Hey good idea Miroku that way Inuyasha and Kagome can get to know eachother better..I mean we can get to know Inuyasha better," said Sango. Kagome glared and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Sounds good," said Inuyasha. The waitress came back and handed them their drinks. "Your pizza will be ready in a 20 minutes." Kagome chugged down her drink and stood up. "You heard the lady 20 minutes I'll see yah later," said Kagome smiling. Inuyasha looked at her and took a drink of his blood. "Where she going?" he asked.  
  
"More then likely to play in the arcade in the very back," said Miroku. "Why aren't you going?" asked Inuyasha. "Because Kagome seems to bet everybody at everything," said Miroku. Sango just shrugged and drank some of her drink. Inuyasha drank the rest of his blood and got up to follow after Kagome. He spotted her in a virtual reality Xenogears thing. "Hmmm let's see her bet me," said Inuyasha grinning and taking a spot next to her. He chose the gear which belonged to Fei Fong Wong.  
  
Grinning he spotted Kagome in Elly's gear. "Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha over the transmitter. "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" asked Kagome fighting off some foggies that came at her. "I came to challenge you," grinned Inuyasha. "You won't be able to beat me, I'm the best, the queen of XenoX," smirked Kagome facing him. "Well you never played against me," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"Fine then eat this!" yelled Kagome shooting arange of bullets at him. Inuyasha moved to the left then the right shooting back at her. "This is getting us no where we haven't even hit eachother yet," growled Kagome. She moved her gear into the forest with Inuyasha following behind her. "Great move bitch but we're surrounded by trees," growled Inuyasha shooting at Kagome again. "Damn out of bullets," said Inuyasha switching his gun to his light sword.  
  
"Out of bullets Inu," grinned Kagome aiming at him about to fire when....click click. "Shit!" cursed Kagome. "Seems I'm not the only one out of bullets," smirked Inuyasha. "Fine then we'll settle this with a sword fight my favorite," said Kagome grabbing her light sword. "Engard Inuyasha," said Kagome lunging at him.  
  
Kagome paried, Inuyasha strucked, paired, struck. Both we're sweating under their helmets and bands. "Grrr won't you die already," growled Inuyasha. "Not until you die first," said Kagome jumping over him and slashing the back of his gear. "God bless it," growled Inuyasha furious. Inuyasha brought his sword down and Kagome struck her sword towards his stomach. Her sword impaled him from the stomach and his into her back. Both slumed over and panted. "Damn we both lost," said Inuyasha.  
  
Clapping was heard outside the virtual reality sphears. Kagome and Inuyasha took off the gear and walked out sweating. (I wonder do dead people sweat?) There was a crowd gather around them, people saying what a great fight that was and stuff. Sango and Miroku came up to them and patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"Damn way to go Inu your the first person to ever beat Kagome," said Miroku. "He didn't beat me we tied stupid," said Kagome grinning and patting Inuyasha on the back too. "But how did you know?" asked Inuyasha. "The big screen," said Sango pointing at the screen in the middle of the room which was showing the battle over again.  
  
"Wow cool," said Inuyasha. "Come on that battle worked up quite an appetite for me," said Kagome walking to the booth. The pizza arrived just as they sat down this time with a new waiter. "Hey Kagome saw the battle kick ass," said the boy who set down their pizza and new drinks. "Thanks Hojo," said Kagome grabbing a slice.  
  
Inuyasha watched the boy he was a vampire but a weak one at that. "Ummm Kagome can I ask you something," said Hojo. Inuyasha glared and Kagome took another bite of her pizza. "Yeah whatever," said Kagome. "Would you like to go out with me on friday?" he asked. Inuyasha growled and was about to stand up and kill this bastard when he caught himself. 'What the hell I just met the girl what the hell am I getting all worked up for,' he argued with himself.  
  
"That's ok Hojo but I don't think so I already have plans," said Kagome polietly. Hojo smiled and said, "Alright another time then how about next friday?" 'God how dense can this guy be' thought Inuyasha to himself digging his claws in his seat. "Next friday isn't a good time," said Kagome smilling. "Ok then what are you doing tonight?" Hojo persisted. That was it that's the last straw thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen Hobo, Homo whatever your name is Kagome isn't going to go out with you so just stop asking," growled Inuyasha glaring at the teenager. "Higurashi doesn't need some flee bitten dog telling her what to do," growled Hojo. "She already has a boyfriend Hoho so just fuck off," said Inuyasha angerly. Kagome watched Inuyasha. 'I guess he is intrested she thought to herself. "Hojo just go alright," said Kagome.  
  
Hojo turned his back and kept on walking missing the finger Inuyasha flipped him off with. Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha getting on his nerves. "What!" he snapped getting a peice of pizza and stuffing it into his mouth. "So who's Kagome's boyfriend Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "No one, it was obvious Kag didn't want to go out with the bastard so I stepped in," said Inuyasha drowning some blood. "Thanks Inu," said Kagome smilling. "But the next time you talk in my behalf ask me first!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Bitch I did you a favor!" growled Inuyasha. "Favor my ass I could have gotten rid of DooDoo myself thank you very much," said Kagome right in his face. "Well excuse me for ever doing you a favor wench remind me never to do you another one," growled Inuyasha looking straight at her through his glasses. "MY NAME IS KAGOME NOT WENCH! NOT BITCH! KAGOME! GET IT RIGHT PENCIL DICK!" growled Kagome. "PENCIL DICK!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"How the hell would you know!" he glared at her. "Because I do!" yelled Kagome. "I don't think so how about I show you huh!" growled Inuyasha. "Ummm Kagome Inuyasha would you please settle down your going to get us in trouble," said Sango cautiously. "SHUT UP!" They both growled and continued to argue.  
  
"I hate to do this but these two need to be shut down for a while," said Sango to Miroku who nodded. Sango took out a huge boomerange and whacked them on the head rendering them unconsious. "Thanks Sango," said Miroku taking some pizza and downing both their drinks.  
  
******Ten Minutes later*******  
  
"Ugh who hit me?" asked Kagome groggly. Inuyasha was getting up too. "Did anyone get the number to that truck?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the mess on the table and the reciet and a note.  
  
Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,  
  
When you read this we'll be long gone sorry that I knocked you out. Be nice and pick up the tab. See yah at club decal at mid-night...."Inuyasha atleast someone's getting some tonight poor me can't get any from Sango..."Whack!"~Miroku. Oh yeah make sure you take Inuyasha with you to the club cause he doesn't know the way. Til then.  
  
~Sango & a unconsious Miroku~  
  
"Damn them," growled Kagome putting the money on the table and getting out of the booth. "Let's go Inuyasha," said Kagome. They jumped on the bike and headed off towards Inuyasha's house. "Hey where we going?" asked Inuyasha. "To my house to pick up some clothes," said Kagome. "Alright," said Inuyasha.  
  
***************************  
  
They pulled into a street full of mansions. "Hey what are you doing on my street I though we were going to your house," said Inuyasha. "We are going to my house," said Kagome pulling up a Black fenced Mansion with million's of steps. Kagome go off her bike and walked up her steps. "So what kind of neighbor's do you have?" asked Inuyasha walking with her. "Well Miroku lives to the right of me in that purple house and Sango in that white covered one, and then some asshole moved infront of me and ran over our mail box," growled Kagome.  
  
"When I get my hands on him I'll cut him a new hole," said Kagome. "Hehehe um I'm that asshole Kag," said Inuyasha finally making it up the stairs. "WHAT!" yelled Kagome her eyes dangerously red. "I didn't mean to I'm sorry," said Inuyasha backing up towards the steps. Kagome smirked and pushed him down the stairs. "FUCKING KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha tumbling down the stairs.  
  
"Serves you right your pompus ass for running over my mail box I got my mom for christmas last year," yelled Kagome walking to her house that was more like a castle with water fountains and green grass. Inuyasha came running back at her. "What the hell did you do that for," growled Inuyasha. "For running over my mail box for the umpteenth time, now go to your house and meet back here at 10," said Kagome turning around and going into her house. "Fine!" said Inuyasha walking to his home.  
  
******************************************************************** There you goes hope you enjoyed it. Til next time.  
  
p.s. make sure to review 5 and I update soon 


End file.
